Altered Destinies
by gunman
Summary: What if Mira didn't die, and Anna was rescued by another heroic pilot named Shinji Ikari? Rated M for future Lemons.


_**ALTERED DESTINIES  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Godannar or any of their characters.

Summery: What if Mira didn't die, and Anna was rescued by another heroic pilot named Shinji Ikari?

This is my first attempt at creating an Eva/Godannar crossover. I haven't watched either series for a while, so hopefully I got this right.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Eva Arrives**

(Neo Tokyo, 2042)

(GOH! You've Got To Get Out Of There!) The communications operator shouted into his headset.

"No chance!" Goh Saruwatari, the tough-looking, brown haired pilot of the blue and silver, 39.6 meter tall, male-looking robot shouted. "If we leave now... the whole city will be destroyed!" he shouted as the monstrous Brontosaurus-like Mimetic Beast bellowed and advanced once again.

"This beast is too powerful! We Need To Combine!" Mira Ackerman, the beautiful blond-haired pilot of the sexy, pink and white, 33.2 meter tall, female-shaped robot, shouted.

The giant Mimetic Beast, however, was on to them as it lashed out it's tail, striking the Dannar robot in the chest and knocking Goh down.

"GOH!" Mira shouted out of concern.

"I... fine. Just... need... a... minute!" Goh wheezed from inside his robot, blood oozing from the injury on his head.

"We're not going to win this!" Mira shouted as she suddenly input the self-destruct sequence into her console.

The readout, however, went right to Goh's computer, and he gasped when he realized what Mira was about to do.

"Mira, what do you think you're doing?" Goh shouted.

"I'm going to self-destruct the Okusaer to give you a chance to destroy it!" Mira shouted as she raced towards the monstrous Mimetic Beast.

"MIRA NO!" Goh shouted and fought furiously at his controls in order to save his fiancée.

But Mira refused to listen. She was less than 300 yards from the monster, her robot about to explode the second she reached it, when suddenly...

WABOOM!

Everyone and everything in the area paused as a gigantic energy portal opened up, right between the Mimetic Beast and Neo-Okusaer, knocking the pair back. The gigantic Mimetic Beast slammed into several abandoned buildings as The Neo-Okusaer slammed back into Goh's Dannar robot. The damage to the Okusaer's computer core canceled out the self-destruct function, much to Goh's relief.

(What?) The communications operator gasped as he stared at the screen.

"Who?" Goh gasped.

"Huh?" Mira gasped in shock.

Standing before everyone in the middle of the damaged city, was an imposing, 40 meter-tall, lean and muscular, purple-colored robot with a rather demonic look to it, if the horn sticking out of it's head was any indication. On it's shoulder was painted the green number 01.

"What is that?" Mira asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's on our side!" Goh coughed.

The Mimetic Beast roared as it scrambled to it's feet, turned towards the demonic-looking robot, and charged.

Inside the purple robot, a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed, teenage pilot was awoken by the beeping alarm of his Evangelion Unit 01.

"Huh? What? Where are... AHH!" Shinji Ikari shouted as he saw the monster coming, and reacted on pure impulse. "Spreading AT-Field!" he shouted, throwing out his hands, his Eva responding to his movements as the giant monster slammed hard into the orange hexagon-shaped energy field. "Great! Giant monsters attacking... and me with only 4 minutes of power left!" he gasped as he held the monster back. _But where did I get the extra power? I was trapped inside that Angel for over ten hours! _

Meanwhile, the other two robots were slowly reviving.

"MIRA! WE NEED TO COMBINE!" Goh shouted to the woman.

"Dannar's power is at 35%. Neo-Okusaer is at 32% We've got just enough juice! Let's Do It!" Mira shouted, reading her instrument panel and pushing her controls hard.

"Drive Change, GO!" Goh shouted as he activated Dannar's ultimate mode, it's chest opening up to reveal a large space inside it.

"Drive Change, GO!" Mira shouted as she triggered Neo-Okusaer's ultimate mode, its body quickly beginning to shrink as it's arms and legs folded into it's body.

"DANNAR, ON!" Goh and Mira shouted as Dannar grabbed Neo-Okusaer's body and pulled it into it's chest.

"Revolver, Open!" the pair shouted again, the cockpits of their robots opening up and sliding right next to each other, Mira's seat right in front of Goh's seat.

"Ready Mira?" Goh asked as he gripped his controls which were on the sides of his seat.

"Ready Goh!" Mira shouted as she gripped the trigger joystick in front of her seat.

"GODANNAR, TWIN DRIVE!" the pair shouted as the two robots fully succeeded in their combination maneuver, now standing at 40.8 meters in height.

The blue and silver robot's body energized with power, it's arms and legs expanding to twice it's normal size as it's color changed to a bright fiery red, yellow and orange. It's head also transformed, the top opening up as bright white plasma energy exploded out it's top.

"Hey! Pilot!" Goh shouted to the lean, purple robot though Godannar's speakers. "Out Of The Way! We'll Take It From Here!"

"You got it!" Shinji shouted as he broke his AT-Field and leapt back from the giant monster.

"Spiral Fire!" Goh shouted as Godannar quickly exploded into the air, fire spiraling around it like a tornado, catching the Mimetic Beast's attention.

"Counter Knuckle!" Mira shouted as Godannar shot towards the giant beast, it's right fist slamming into it's head, stunning it long enough for the giant robot to fall right to it's chest.

"HEART BREAKER!" Goh shouted, shifting the controls in order to slam the right fist directly into the Mimetic Beast's chest, piercing it's armored skin easily.

"SOUL BREAKER!" Mira shouted as she depressed the trigger on her joystick, causing the right fist to fire a powerful bolt of energy into the Mimetic Beast, the entire beast to freeze over instantly.

"Now we got him!" Goh shouted as the Godannar robot lifted it's leg and kicked the monstrous beast in the stomach, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Inside his own robot, Shinji Ikari just watched as the incredibly advanced robot finished off the giant beast in a spectacular shower of white crystals.

"Whoa! Those guys are incredible!" Shinji gasped as he noticed he had about a minute of power left on his internal battery.

However, as he looked up to admire the spray of destroyed white monster, he gasped when he saw that a high-tech mini-jet had stumbled into the battle zone. The widely disbursed spray from the monster collided with the jet, shattering the side door, decompressing the interior, and sucking the unbelted passengers inside, out into open space.

Said passengers were 12-year old Anna Aoi, a beautiful young girl with short, bright pink hair and brown eyes, and her orange and black striped kitten, called PinPin.

"Losing stability!" the pilot shouted as he tried to readjust the mini-jet.

"The hull's cracked!" the co-pilot said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she and PinPin were sucked out of the jet.

Shinji gasped when he saw the young girl fall from the plane, directly towards the street below.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as his Eva suddenly exploded into a dead-run attempting to get right below her.

Goh and Mira noticed the purple robot mad-dash towards the falling girl. Too late to help, they hoped that the purple robot reached her.

Shinji's adrenaline was pushed to it's limit as he stretched out his arm, the Eva's hand falling just enough to catch the descending girl, even as she landed in it's palm.

Everyone, including Shinji, breathed a sigh of relief that the girl, and her kitten, were safe. However, as the Eva hit the ground with a thunderous crash, Shinji's primary concern was the girl and not the massive amounts of damage he had just caused to the already ruined city.

Five seconds later, The Eva's power died. Shinji was lucky he still had enough power to eject the entry plug so that he could check on the girl he hoped he had saved. Still dripping of LCL, Shinji jumped out of the white entry plug and raced down along the arm of the purple Evangelion to where the pink-haired girl was.

Checking to make sure she was still breathing, Shinji knelt down in the purple robots hand and gently pulled the girl up in his arms. He smiled when she sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank Kami you're alright!" Shinji said with a relieved smile, a happy tear in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Shinji asked as he held the girl in his arms.

Anna blinked open her eyes to stare at her savior. _He's crying. He was worried, for me? _She thought as she found her voice. "Who... are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ikari Shinji." he answered.

"I'm.. Anna. Aoi Anna." the girl replied. "And this is PinPin." she said, introducing the still out-like-a-light cat.

_PinPin? That sounds like PenPen._ He thought. "Don't worry. You're safe." he assured her.

"And you're cute." she said with a warm smile.

Shinji could only blush as she said that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here's my first story starring Shinji and Anna.

There isn't much I can say about this story, except that it is in line with my usual 'Change the whole storyline' work. Also, it is an M-rating for a reason. And not because of the gratuitous fanservice that the Godannar series is accustomed to having in it's show. Also, if this chapter is short, it's because I was in a rush to finish it.

Hopefully I will be able to post more Godannar stories and crossovers for this later on. Depending on how many reviews I get for it. (Hint, Hint!)


End file.
